Ida Nakamura
by Alice Quinnton
Summary: Staying in the background all her life. Ida was so scared of everyone finding out, that she never got close to anyone. After school on what seemed would be just any other day, she finds out she's not alone. She has two brothers, Rin and Yukio Okumura. But with the break just beginning at True Cross Academy, it'll be hard for Ida to find the missing pieces to her life.


I picked up the newspaper on his desk as I set my bag down on the floor, nothing really that interesting happening. Since he wasn't going to be back in his office anytime soon, I decided to look through his desk to see all the stuff he was hiding in there. I pulled open the first drawer, it was full of bobble-heads that looked like him. Why was I surprised? The next drawer down was full of candy, not shocking either. I tried to pull open the bottom drawer, but it was locked. I pulled harder, but it still wouldn't open. In a last attempt to open the drawer I kicked it as hard as I could, there was a small crack I could fit my hand through. There was only one thing inside, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I pulled it out and it was a file, the name on the side read Rin Okumura. The picture on the front was a student, so why was this the only one in the drawer. I flipped the pages over until I stumbled across some pictures. One was a sheathed sword, another was a picture of Rin, and the last one was another picture of him with blue flames surrounding him and the drawn sword from before. I couldn't believe it, he… was like me. I shut the file and put it in my bag as I run out the door. On my way out, I ran into him. "Mephisto!" I say in shock, "Ida? Why are you leaving? We can have tea."

"Sorry, I've got lots of homework to do," I say nervously and quickly run down the stairs. He's going to see the file's missing any second, so I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I run into the girl's bathroom in the main building and pull out the file, reading frantically. He's an exwire! I rummage through my bag and pull out the key to the cram school, there was a closet across the hall that had a keyhole. I scan the hallway, no one coming. I run across the hall and turn the key in the door, footsteps grow louder around the corner. Mephisto was standing not far from me, "Ida, come back to my office and we'll talk about this." He said, walking quickly. I swung the door open and ran through, slamming the door behind me. I ran into classroom 403, the one that was listed in Rin's file. It was empty! As I turned around to walk out the door, Mephisto was blocking the way. "As much as you want to meet him you can't, there are too many risks involved." He said softly, "Where is he?" I demand, staring him down. No answer. "Where is he!" I yell as blue flames ignite from my body. Mephisto turns around, "Come back to my office when you've calmed down. Then we'll talk about this." He says as he throws a cram school key towards me, I must've left it in the door when I ran through. The classroom door closes and Mephisto disappears. My flames die down and I pull out the file again, he must not be at the school. If he was then Mephisto would have dragged me to his office so I didn't go looking for him around campus. His teacher was Yukio Okumura, were they related? I decided to ask other cram school teachers if they knew where he was, but school wasn't in session right now. I'd have to go and find them, Mephisto certainly wasn't going to tell me. I put the file in my bag and picked up my key as I left the room, the first place I should check is the teacher's' lounge. Walking the empty halls of the True Cross Academy cram school isn't what was bothering me, it was Rin Okumura. There was only one teacher in the lounge, it was a man with short brown hair and a black eyepatch on his left eye. I walk straight up to him and say, "I'm looking for Rin Okumura. Where is he?" He looks up from the book he's reading, "who wants to know?"

"Headmaster Mephisto Pheles," I say. "Are you his page or something?" he asks, "because whereabouts of students are classified information." The anger in me erupts. "I don't have time for this stupid conversation!" I yell as I slam my hand on the table he's sitting at, causing him to drop his book on the ground. "Where is he?!"

"I'm pretty sure Yukio took the exwires out to the school training camp in the forest for the first 3 days of summer vacation. I think they're heading out there soon." He said as he reached down to grab his book. I ran to the door of the lounge and turned my key to the front doors, the door opened to the front steps of the school where kids were packing their stuff up to head home for summer vacation. I put the key in my bag and casually walked down the stairs, Rin was standing next to a group of people that appeared to be saying goodbye to a student. They must be the cram school students, I sat on the stairs and waited for them to leave.


End file.
